Calypso Coffee
by Arcturus-Sinclair
Summary: What happens when Reid lets Morgan pick his drink? Well, Reid is very dominant when drunk. Includes: Light bondage, Dom!Reid, alcohol use. Rated M for a reason. I own nothing.


A/N: Hello! I'm back! And with a new Hotch/Reid fic no less. XD So, warnings...light bondage, slash, M for a reason... Dom!Reid and alcohol use. -nods- I own nothing, that belongs to CBS, who won't share. Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid was plastered. And how did he get that way? He allowed Derek Morgan to pick his first drink, mainly to shut him up. Both Hotch and Rossi had tried to warn him against that decision, to no avail.<p>

The drink Morgan had chosen was a Calypso Coffee, which was made with Kahlua and rum. And of course, the moment Reid heard the word coffee, he was thrilled. And this was the result. They now had to deal with a giddy, drunken Reid.

Reid was currently giggling with Garcia, who was also drunk. Hotch was staring at Morgan. "I cannot believe you," he muttered. He sounded more exasperated than angry, though.

Morgan just flashed him a smile. "Pretty Boy let me, Hotch. Not my fault." He was more amused by the situation than anything. "He needed to loosen up anyway."

Hotch sighed, shaking his head. He knew there'd be no getting through to Morgan. He jumped slightly when he felt arms wind around his shoulders. He turned his head to the side, and saw Reid had stumbled over and was hanging off him.

"Come dance with me," Reid purred, his voice slightly slurred. He leaned forwards to nip at Hotch's ear, either not aware or not caring about the rest of the team, who were watching him like he had grown another head.

Hotch was still trying to wrap his mind around the sexy tone Reid had used. No one could ever look at Reid and call him sexy. Adorable, yes. Sexy…not so much. He fought back a squirm when Reid's teeth nicked his ear. "I shouldn't," he responded, his face slipping into its mask of calm.

"Just one dance?" Reid pleaded, turning the full power of his eyes on Hotch. He was determined to get the older man on the dance floor, sometime during the night.

"Just humor the kid, Aaron," Rossi taunted. He knew Hotch had feelings for Reid, and he knew the predicament Hotch would be in either way.

Hotch sighed and stood up. "Fine, fine..." He allowed Reid to lead him out to the dance floor and wrap his arms around his waist. Hotch just stood there, feeling awkward.

Reid smirked and ground up against Hotch. "Come on, I'm sure those hips know how to move," he coaxed. He put his hands on Hotch's hips and forcibly moved them. He moved Hotch's hips in time with the beat, resting against him.

Oh...this was not good. The feel of Reid grinding against him was intoxicating. He slowly, jerkily ran his hands over Reid's back and waist. He was trying to keep himself composed, but his grip on his composure was slipping fast.

Reid swung his hips faster, leaning forwards to moan softly into Hotch's ear. He could feel what he was doing to the older profiler, and the alcohol was making him want to do more. He moved his arms up to wind around Hotch's neck and bit his earlobe gently.

Hotch tried to get words out, but couldn't. He swallowed before trying again. "R-Reid…we shouldn't…we should stop," he stuttered out. He fought back a moan when Reid's lips hit his earlobe.

"I'm not a virgin, you know," Reid replied, his lips still at Hotch's ear. He grinned as he rested his head on Hotch's shoulder. He continued to grind against Hotch, feeling a bulge begin to present itself.

Hotch couldn't think of anything to say, so instead he just tried to get free. He let out a quiet moan when Reid ground harder. "Oh...fuck...Reid..." His breath came out in a harsh pant. He closed his eyes briefly before focusing on the man in front of him.

Reid smirked slightly. "Want to go to my place?" He slid a hand up Hotch's shirt while waiting for a response. He slid his hand over the older profiler's stomach, feeling it contract under his hand.

Hotch hitched in a breath at the feeling of Reid's hand on his bare skin. He shook his head to clear it, almost getting caught up in the moment. "We shouldn't...It's against the rules... We could lose our jobs." He made the mistake of looking into Reid's eyes as he spoke, and got lost in them for a moment.

"Then let's not be agents tonight, let's just be human," Reid retorted. Even drunk he made a convincing argument. He pulled his hand away so he could wrap his arms back around Hotch's neck, pressing against him. "I know you want it, and you know it too." His hips were still moving in time with the beat, but faster due to a song change.

Hotch groaned. "Fine..." He knew he'd regret that in the morning...but, he couldn't resist anymore. He wrapped his arms around Reid's waist and began to move with him. He couldn't deny how much he wanted this, even if he tried.

Reid smirked when Hotch finally gave in and ground into him again. He nipped at Hotch's neck and suppressed a grin when he noticed the whole team staring at them. "We're being stared at," he crooned. It was still clear how drunk he was, despite the fluidness of his movements.

"And that surprises you?" Hotch raised an eyebrow, amused. He rested his forehead against Reid's as the song ended. He closed his eyes for a moment, catching his breath.

Reid bit at Hotch's lower lip, smiling. "No, it doesn't." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hotch's. His eyes fluttered shut as he continued the kiss. His tongue slid into Hotch's mouth as he attempted to dominate the kiss.

Hotch chuckled into the kiss, pulling Reid closer. He was well aware of the eyes on them, and shifted after a moment, breaking the kiss. He looked uncomfortable. "Maybe we should head out?" he offered, chewing his lower lip.

Reid smirked. "Embarrassed?" He chuckled, and headed back to the table, abet unsteadily. He fumbled with his bag for a moment, drawing a laugh from Morgan. He frowned before going over to Hotch and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Rossi stared at Hotch, an amused smile playing on his lips. He stood up and went over to Hotch. He leaned over and muttered, "Good luck, Aaron."

Hotch frowned, and shook his head. He watched Rossi sit back down with dread and slight amusement. He wrapped an arm around Reid to keep him from falling and headed out. He knew neither of them should be driving...but he was much more sober than Reid. He settled Reid into the passenger's side and buckled him in before heading to his own side.

He drove silently, avoiding as much traffic as he could. He tried to ignore Reid's long fingers moving up and down his inner thigh. His body tensed at the feeling of Reid's hand moving higher.

He pulled into his driveway and got out. He watched Reid do the same before going over and wrapping an arm around him and guiding him to the door. He opened the door quickly and pocketed his key.

Reid pushed Hotch through the door, and pressed his lips against the older man's, holding onto him tightly. He kissed Hotch deeply, grinding against him. He moved them backwards until Hotch hit the couch, and then he pushed Hotch backwards.

Hotch fell onto the couch with a small gasp. He shifted until Reid straddled his lap, kissing him again. He groaned as Reid rocked his thin hips, breaking the kiss to moan himself. Hotch let his head fall back against the couch, his breathing picking up. He rolled his hips up against Reid's, reveling in the friction.

Reid bit at Hotch's neck; all while shifting back to undo the dark haired man's belt. He undid Hotch's pants and slid them down as much as he could without getting up. He ran his fingers over the waistband of Hotch's boxers, teasingly.

Hotch rolled his hips up while sliding his hands under Reid's shirt. He leaned forward and bit at Reid's neck. He pulled back to pull Reid's shirt off before kissing down his chest. He continued to grind his hips into Reid's the entire time.

Reid leaned his head back and moaned, moving his hips more rapidly. He then gripped Hotch's shoulders to gain stability. He moaned softly, leaning into the older man's chest. His body began swaying slightly from side to side as he rubbed against Hotch.

Hotch felt like a fucking teenager again...a feeling he didn't too much enjoy. Here they were, rubbing themselves off on each other...on his couch. He shifted slightly so Reid was further in between his legs, thus increasing their contact. He pulled Reid's hands back briefly to remove his own shirt.

Reid leaned forward again after Hotch removed his shirt and nuzzled into his neck. His movements became more erratic as his climax approached. He managed to get only two more thrusts in before his body stiffened and he cried out into Hotch's neck. After a moment, he fell fully into Hotch's body, and groin.

The pressure against Hotch's groin was just enough to push him over the edge, his body arching up as he came, hard. His body collapsed back onto the couch as his eyes fell shut. He took deep, gasping breaths as he slowly came down from his high.

Reid panted into Hotch's neck for a few more moments before slowly moving off of him and resting against his side. He knew they'd both need a few moments before doing anything else. He closed his eyes momentarily, relaxing.

Hotch sighed after a moment, before grimacing at the feeling of cooling cum. "Ugh, let's go find something to wear..." he muttered. He pulled Reid to his feet and towards his bedroom, pulling his pants up before he did so. He opened the door and headed for his dresser.

Reid grabbed his arm before he made it to the dresser. He pulled Hotch over to the bed and shoved him backwards again, knocking him off balance. He climbed on top of the older man and kissed him.

And the kiss was hot...and wet, and did he mention it was hot? All thoughts of protest left Hotch's mind when Reid kissed him. He pulled Reid impossibly closer, his eyes falling shut. He felt himself hardening again, despite what they had done minutes before.

Reid pressed his thinner form against Hotch, moaning into the kiss. He pulled down Hotch's pants and underwear, tossing them away. He stroked Hotch briefly before smiling. "I'm going to fuck you now, 'kay?" His speech was much looser in his intoxicated state...

Hotch's eyebrows rose briefly. His eyes rolled back at the touches to his length. God...it'd been so long since anyone actually _touched him_... He let out a sigh before the words Reid spoke set in again. He just stared at Reid, dumbfounded. "And what if I say no?" he asked, once he was able to speak again.

"Hm...I suppose I'll just leave you with your issue then," Reid crooned. He knew damn well that Hotch wanted it as bad as he did. He could feel it, despite his intoxication. He rolled his hips forwards to emphasize his point.

Hotch moaned slightly at the feeling. "Damn you for being a good profiler, even drunk off your ass," he muttered. He reached forwards and pulled Reid's pants and underwear down and off, throwing them into the pile. He rolled his hips into Reid's, becoming nearly desperate in his need.

Reid smirked and leaned down. "Patience, young Jedi," he crooned. He kissed Hotch gently.

Hotch fought back the urge to groan. Leave it to Reid to quote Star Wars while having sex... He closed his eyes, falling into the kiss. This all felt so strange to him...but, oddly right.

Reid broke the kiss after a moment to lean his face down to Hotch's ear. "Got any lube?" he asked, his breath ghosting over Hotch's ear and neck, drawing a shiver from the man.

Hotch's eyes opened halfway, and he pointed towards his night stand. "Second or third drawer..." he mumbled. Part of him couldn't believe he was going to allow Reid to top him, but the other, louder part was telling him he needed this as much as Reid did. He needed to be shown that someone still could love him enough to want to fuck him, not just want to be fucked by him.

Reid slid off Hotch, unable to reach the night stand in his current position, and dug around for it. He popped the cap and poured some into his fingers as he resumed his previous position, bending Hotch's legs at the knees. He ran a finger down Hotch's chest, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "I assume you've never done this before, or at least, never bottomed."

Hotch nodded, his eyes following the finger making its way lower and lower.

"Hm...That makes me your first... How..._thrilling_," he murmured, smiling. He shifted down lower and knelt down, placing one hand on Hotch's inner thigh. He then got up suddenly and stumbled over to Hotch's closet. He dug out two old ties and went back over to Hotch, attaching his arms to the bed post.

Hotch tugged on the ties, raising an eyebrow. "Bondage?" he rumbled, not seeming too upset about it. Part of him wanted to struggle, but he was too hard to fully care.

"Yup," Reid murmured in response. "I have one rule. You will not cum, until I say you can, understood?"

Hotch nodded frantically. He whined slightly, grinding into Reid.

Reid lifted Hotch's legs and draped them over his shoulders, carefully. He then ran his fingers slowly down the older man's body. "Good," he purred.

Hotch was almost tempted to order Reid to shut up and fuck him already, until the first finger went inside of him. Then all there was stretching and the pain that went with it. He sucked in a deep breath while trying to relax himself. His face closed off in pain as he fought the instinct to pull away from the offending pain.

Reid nipped at Hotch's neck, gently, trying to give him something else to focus on. He carefully curled his fingers, looking for Hotch's prostate. He knew where it was in pictures, but not when actually trying to find it. And the alcohol wasn't helping him any, either. He perked up when he hit something spongy.

That something spongy was indeed Hotch's prostate, and the moment Reid's finger encountered it Hotch arched of the bed with a strangled cry. His eyelids fluttered shut as his body finally began to relax. His breathing was still erratic, but the forced steadiness of it was gone.

Reid pumped the finger he had inside of Hotch a few times, coating his passage with the lube. He then carefully added the second finger, using all his focus to make sure he didn't hurt the man beneath him. This was harder than normal, of course due to the alcohol making him clumsy. He scissored them, keeping an eye on Hotch's reactions.

Hotch jerked slightly at the second finger, as well as the movement of them. Slowly, his body began to loosen and accept the digits. All thoughts of how strange this all was had left his head, leaving only pure _need_ and want in their place. He rolled his hips into the fingers, desperately.

Reid kissed Hotch's neck soothingly until he adjusted, and added the third and final finger, which just slid in. He curled them again before pulling out and relocating the bottle of lube. He coated himself generously before sliding up Hotch's body and aligning himself with Hotch's passage. "This is going to hurt," he warned.

"Damn it, Reid. I've been stabbed, shot, hit over the head and a hell load of other things. I'll deal. Now shut your mouth and fuck me," Hotch growled, his voice thick with lust.

Reid grinned slightly and slowly slid inside Hotch. He stopped when he was fully in and waited for Hotch to adjust.

Holy fuck that _hurt_! Reid was right, but Hotch just closed his eyes and willed himself to relax. After a good few minutes, his body relaxed and he carefully rolled his hips, testing the sensations. He let out a sigh at the lack of pain and moaned slightly. He jerked his hips again, urging Reid to move.

Reid moved his hips slowly at first, setting a rhythm. His eyes were half lidded, showing that the alcohol was beginning to tire him out. He moaned at the feeling of Hotch's body rippling around him. He moved his hips faster, running a hand through Hotch's hair. He shifted positions, hitting Hotch's prostate hard.

Hotch let out a keening moan when Reid finally hit his prostate. "Oh fuck," he hissed, bucking his hips. His arms strained as he tried to wrap his arms around Reid. He whimpered quietly when he was unable to.

Reid's hips moved impossibly faster, his hands moving down to grip Hotch's shoulders tightly. He groaned slightly as he felt his balls tightening. "So close," he groaned.

Hotch also felt his climax approaching, but attempted to stave it off, as he was told. A low, long whine fell from his lips as he bucked his hips.

Reid leaned forwards and attached his lips to Hotch's. He slid his tongue into the other man's mouth, swirling it around. His body suddenly froze as his climax washed over him.

Hotch panted, unable to reach his own climax. He shifted as Reid fell next to him. His hips bucked uselessly, trying to gain friction. He attempted to get his hands free, to no avail.

Reid slowly came down from his high and rolled to stare at Hotch. "You're such a good listener," he cooed. He sat back up and settled himself between Hotch's legs, before leaning down to take Hotch's hardness into his mouth. He bobbed his head quickly, humming in the back of his throat.

Hotch's hips jerked as Reid began to suck him. His whimpers increased in pitch as he grew closer and closer to his climax. He chanted Reid's name as his breathing picked up.

Reid waited until just before Hotch came to pull back and smirked at him. He ran his fingers over Hotch's chest, with feather light touches.

Hotch whined when Reid pulled back. "Please, Reid... I need to cum, I'll do anything, just please," he begged. If he'd been sober—well, if they'd been sober this may not have happened—but, if he'd been sober the begging would have embarrassed him. But he was too close to cumming to care.

Reid chuckled, amused. He leaned down to gently suckle the tip of Hotch's erection. He reveled in the sounds he was drawing from the man. He then leaned back down, deep-throating as much as he could. He supposed he'd take pity on the man and allow him to orgasm.

Hotch moaned when he was taken back into Reid's mouth. A few pulls from the thinner man's mouth was all it took and he was arching off the bed with a cry.

Reid swallowed everything Hotch gave and barely managed to untie one of Hotch's arms before passing out.

Hotch managed to get himself free the rest of the way and grabbed a shirt and sweat pants. He maneuvered Reid into them carefully before slipping on another set. He then quickly gathered their clothing and put them in a pile by the bed. Once he finished, he shut off the lights and collapsed back into bed.

Sleep quickly overtook him, blanketing him in darkness and peace. No thoughts of tomorrow, no worries.

Just peace. And that was fine by him.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I've been wanting to write Dom!Reid for a while, and this was the result. Once it finally got rolling, it came out pretty well. -preens- Kidding. XD But, I blame lastcrazyhorn for some of the kinks added. Hope you guys liked it. Also, I have another Reid/Hotch fic (Yes, more Dom!Reid. XD) and a Hotch/Morgan/Reid oneshot request thing coming. So be on the look out! And thanks for Reiding! XD (Okay, I'm done now. -grins-)


End file.
